


Dating The Enemy

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake and Amy's daughter has a date with the vulture's son





	Dating The Enemy

“You have to be chill.” Amy said chasing Jake down the stairs. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is a big deal.” Jake yelled back up the stairs at her. “Our daughter is going on a date tonight. Like a real date.”

“They’re in high school! What’s the worst thing that could happen?” Amy questioned. Jake suppressed a laugh at how naive his wife could be sometimes.

“Sex!” He shouted at her. “I’ve been a teenage boy. I know what’s going through his mind.” Amy stopped in front of Jake running her hands down his arms.

“Babe.” She whispered with a faint smile on her face. “It’s going to be okay. You have to trust her.” Amy held onto his hands rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. 

“She’s our baby Ames.” Amy nodded her head in agreement. “It wasn’t that long ago that I was terrified of making sure that I put her in the car seat the right way. And now she’s all grown up and going out on dates."

“It’s going to be okay Jake.” Amy said as the two of them stood by the front door ready to drive their daughter to the restaurant. “She’s a smart girl. She won’t do anything stupid.”

“But what if-” Amy put a finger up to his lips to sush him.

“Don’t.” She whispered with a smirk on her face. “Clara!” Amy shouted and within a moment there were sounds of footsteps running down the stairs. When Clara rounded the corner Amy really was stunned by how grown up her daughter had gotten to be. It was like time had just disappeared, and now her baby was going out on a date. “We need to discuss some rules.” 

“Ugh.” Clara groaned as she walked out the door and got into the back seat of her parent’s car.. “We don’t have to do this. I already know. If he tries anything dad will arrest him, and if I try anything mom will arrest me. Basically it’s just a lot of arresting, do we have to go over it again?” The look on her face made Amy want to text her mother and apologize for if she had ever given her that look.

“Sweetie.” Jake said “I won’t just arrest him. I’ll also shoot him.”

“Jake.” Amy hissed. “That’s not the direction we wanted to take this. Remember.” 

“Sorry.” Jake said. “What I mean is, I hope that you have fun tonight and make good decisions.”

“Yeah.” Amy agreed. “And that a decision you make tonight could change the rest of your life.”

“MOM.” Clara yelled. “I’m not going to have sex, I’m only fifteen.”

“I’m just putting it out there. Something to think about alright?” Amy said as she pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. 

“So who is the lucky guy?” Jake asked changing the subject much to his, and his daughter’s relief. 

“His name is Keith. And don’t freak out, but he’s a year older than me.”

“Does he drive?” Amy asked. 

“Yes, but not here. His parent’s are staying and they want you guys to stay to.”

“Perfect.” She heard Jake say under his breath. To someone else it may have sounded sarcstic, but Amy knew Jake was jumping with joy. The three got out of the car and headed in towards the restaurant. They watch as Clara heads off away from them. Keith stood up when he saw her and pulled her chair out helping her in.

“See look.” Amy said to her husband in that ‘I was right and you were wrong’ tone. “He’s being nothing more than a gentlemen.” The two got a table that was a little ways from their daughter all though they could see everything that was going on. 

The waiter came over and the two of them ordered appetizers. Amy tried talking to Jake about the case that she was working but she could tell he wasn’t paying attention. “Jake. Jakey.” Amy said snapping in front of his face trying to get his attention of Clara.

“Huh?” He asked snapping back to reality. 

“Stop staring. It’s fine, he seems nice.”

“No it’s not that.” Jake said his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “It’s just that he looks so familiar.”

“Familiar?” Amy asked glancing back over at her daughter and the boy sitting across from her. “Tell me he’s not someone you arrested.”

“No I don’t think so. I can’t quite pinpoint it. Like maybe I arrested his dad or something.” Jake glanced back over at the boy sitting across from his precious daughter. 

“Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.” Amy said as she realized why Jake recognized the boy Clara was on a date with. “Jake this bad.”

“What?” Jake asked but then he saw what Amy saw. The vulture heading straight for the table where the young pair were sitting. “What is he doing here? And why is he walking towards them?”

“It’s his son!” Amy hissed immediately standing up, her husband right on her heels. The two of them made a beeline straight towards the table where the vulture and some girl were standing. There was no way anyone agreed to marry him. 

“What the hell?” Jake shouted once he was close enough to them. People in the tables turned around to glare at them but Jake didn’t seem to care. “What kind of sick game are you playing.” 

Clara put her face in her hands groaning. “DAD!” She yelled. Then she turned to her date. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Your daughter looks a lot like you. I can see why Keithy Jr. here was interested.” The Vulture said to Amy. She watched Jake ball his fists at his side, ready at any moment to throw a punch.

“You’ve got to be kidding?” Amy yelled at him. 

“You set this up didn’t you?” Jake yelled his gaze alternating between the vulture and Keith Jr.

“Dad!” Clara shouted from where she was sitting. “We both liked each other and decided to go out. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“I have half a mind to arrest you right here.” Jake said to Keith Jr.

“Babe. Calm down.” Amy said to her husband noticing the manager who was quickly approaching the two of them.

“You arrest him, I’ll arrest you. I’m higher than you remember? Speaking of work, got any cases that are almost solved?” The vulture asked a smug smirk on his face.

That was the last straw as Jake opened his mouth to yell something. Most likely about the last case that the vulture vultured but then the manager interrupted him. 

“You guys need to leave right now!” A manager shouted. The three adults got quiet for a second before being escorted out of the building. New York streets in February were freezing but somehow the fresh air felt amazing. 

“Great now we don’t get to keep an eye on our kids!” The woman with the vulture shouted.

“Gene?” Amy asked now standing outside much closer to her, Amy recognized her from when the vulture tried to steal their venue. 

“Yeah?” Gene asked. 

“Wait you stayed with him?” Jake asked following his question with a cruel laugh. “Wow.”

“Yeah she stayed with me. You two bozos couldn’t break us up.”

“Okay.” Amy said putting her hands in the air trying to calm everyone down. “Why don’t we all just go home and let our kids have a good night? This isn’t about us. Our kids can like each other even if we can’t stand each other.”

“Nah.” The vulture said. “My son will never have anything to do with your daughter. Or maybe he should have a little too much to do with your daughter.” 

Amy noticed out of the corner of her eye the way Jake was trying to stop himself from throwing a punch. “I think that Amy’s right.” He said as calmly as he could but Amy knew he was fighting back the urge to scream obscenities. “So we will leave and you guys can do whatever you want.” Jake turned and took Amy’s hand before walking away from the vulture and Gene. “Clara is so dead.” 

“No she’s not.” Amy said smiling slightly. “If she wants to date him then you have to let her. If you make this into a whole Romeo and Juliet thing it will only end bad. Let her date him for a while and realize that he’s not worth it.”

“But what if they get married and have kids. Then we’ll have to do family events with the vulture.” 

“Jake.” Amy said rolling her eyes slightly at him. “They’re in high school. Odds are that she’s not going to marry him. And if she decides that she does want to marry him then we should respect that.”

“But.” Jake protested as they neared the subway.

“They’re not going to get married.” Amy said. “They probably won’t even go on a second date. Calm down.”

“You’re way too calm about our daughter dating the vultures freaking son? I mean I’m having a nightmare right?”

The two of them sat down on the subway and Amy leaned her head onto his shoulder. “You’re not.” She said. “But it’s going to be okay. I promise.” She closed her eyes for a second as he wrapped his arm around her.

“I hate that you’re always right.”

“I know.” Amy said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and completely forgot about. I just recently realized that I never posted it. I don't love the way it turned it out, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.


End file.
